


Beloved Lord

by Lathruth



Series: Lord of the fluff [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/Lathruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was difficult being King. Aragorn had found that out rather quickly, much to his dismay. After five straight days of listening to his council fight over how his land should be run, all he wanted was some time to himself, in the comfort of his own bedchambers. No such luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt on my tumblr.

**SS present for bellarisatk! Title means 'beloved lord' in Sindarin. Lotr was actually the only one of the prompts I write for, so sorry if this wasn't the one you were hoping for! All translations are at the bottom of the fic.**

 

* * *

 

Aragorn rubbed a hand down his face, trying to tone out the many shouting voices that echoed around the council room. They'd been there for three hours, and the King of Gondor was contemplating stabbing himself in the leg with his quill just for an excuse to leave. He had given up on listening; one third of the room thought raising tax was the way forward, another third thought borrowing money from the dwarves would help, and the other third had rallied behind the idea that they were  _not_  in a money crisis and there was no need to resort to such measures. Aragorn had considered giving his input, but eventually decided it wouldn't be worth having all these old politicians lecturing him on the finer points of ruling a kingdom. He had almost given up hope on ever getting out of that room, when his saviour burst through the doors in a flurry of white hair and grace.

"Estel!" Legolas called, a look of panic on his face. "There's an emergency, in your chambers. Should I take care of it, or do you wish to face it yourself?"

Bless that elf. Bless him across the seas and back. Aragorn stood up, legs creaking at the sudden movement after so long remaining motionless. "I will deal with the issue, with your assistance of course." He addressed the room, who had fallen into silence. "This debate may continue in my absence, but no final decision is to be made until it goes through me."

Not waiting for a reply, he walked swiftly over to Legolas and patted him on the shoulder. "Show me the issue, and hurry." He said loudly. Legolas grinned as they walked down the hall. 

"I thought you may need my help." 

"Your help is greatly appreciated. I was close to murder in there." 

Legolas chuckled. "I'm so glad I'm not required at those meetings. It leaves me more time to do... whatever I want, really."

Aragorn pushed him, laughing. "Insolent elf. You're lucky we're friends, or I may have you thrown in the dungeon."

"Luckily I am your best friend, then!" Legolas said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. They walked in comfortable silence until reaching Aragorn's bedchambers. Aragorn put on his best Kingly face as they approached.

"Guards, my friend Legolas here has informed me of a great danger in my bedchambers. Do not be alarmed, for I will take care of it. Whatever noises you hear while we two are within, ignore them, and remain here at your posts." The two guards shot each other looks, but bowed to their King in respect. Legolas hid a smile behind his hand as the pair entered, shutting the door behind them. 

"Oh my, whatever will the guards think us up to?" 

"Something devious, no doubt." Aragorn fell on to his bed with a deep sigh of relief. "Remove my boots."

"Can the brilliant Estel not remove his own boots?" Legolas snarked, crossing his arms. 

"The brilliant Estel is not here anymore, just Aragorn. And Aragorn is too lazy to remove his own boots, and luckily has his good elvish friend to do it for him."

"Good elvish friend?" Legolas looked around him. "No, I see no elvish friends here. Aragorn will have to remove his own boots."

Aragorn pouted- yes, pouted- at him. Legolas sighed, flicking his silver hair over his shoulder dramatically. 

"The things I do for you, _Melda heru_." Legolas pulled the laces on the boots and hummed to himself. Aragorn relaxed back into the bed, eyes fluttering shut. One boot dropped to the floor, and the prince of Mirkwood started on the other. Aragorn flexed his feet, sighing as his toes popped. "Relaxed?" 

"Quite." The second boot dropped with a thunk, and Legolas gently lowered Aragorn's ankle to the bed. 

"That won't do. We're supposed to be fighting some great evil in here, you cannot be relaxed."

"Perhaps I was knocked unconscious, and you must fight the evil on your own." 

"Or perhaps I am the evil?" Legolas smirked. "That would be a strange turn of events."

"And what evil do you possess, elfling?" Aragorn pushed himself up on his elbows, raising a brow. 

"A greater evil than Sauron himself, I assure you." Legolas pulled a chair to sit at Aragorn's feet. 

"That being...?" Aragorn narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Legolas grinned, quickly snatching his ankles and running his long nails down the soft flesh. Aragorn's eyes widened in panic, kicking out at his friend. "Nohohoho! Legolas that's not fahahahahair!" 

"Evil has no concept of fairness Estel, you know that." Legolas reached back and pinches Aragorn's knee. 

"Insolent elf!" Aragorn turned on his front in an attempt to crawl away. " _Ani Lerya_!"

"No, I don't think I will." That stupid elf and his stupid elf strength! Aragorn buried his face in the bed sheets so as not to give Legolas the satisfaction of seeing him laugh. 

"Plehehehehehehease!" Aragorn begged, bucking in an attempt to remove Legolas from his ankles. 

"But you seemed so serious before, Estel. I am simply performing my duties as your friend by making you laugh." 

" _Vá_!" Aragorn jerked his head back as five fingers danced gracefully across his instep and up under his toes. This had to be classified as torture, and he would definitely be getting Legolas back for this. 

"Relax, my love. I do this with your best interests at heart." Legolas grinned, dipping his head so the ends of his hair tickled at the tops of Aragorn's feet. "And I know you plan on paying me back in kind, so I will simply have to keep going until I have come up with a sufficient way to thwart your plans." 

Aragorn groaned through his laughter, kicking with all his might in an attempt to break free. " _Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova_!"

Miraculously, thanks to a sudden burst in strength and Legolas's shock at being told to stick his tongue down an Orc's throat, Aragorn managed to break free and make a quick dash across the room. He flattened himself against the wall, panting, with a residue smile plastered on his lips. Legolas blinked at him, then grinned evilly. 

" _Á tulë sinomë_ , little ranger."

"No, I think I shall remain here." Aragorn grabbed the closest thing to him as a weapon; which turned out to be a pillow. 

"Are you planning to fend me off with a pillow,  _melda_?" Legolas chuckled. 

Aragorn flushed red, but did not drop his only means of escaping. Legolas was ruthless when he tickled, as Aragorn had discovered many times during their adventures. He was precise, merciless and had the strength to pin you down with one hand. On their journey with the fellowship, twas usually the little hobbits who received the brunt of Legolas's playfulness. Occasionally Boromir would be the target, and wasn't that an amusing sight. But whenever Legolas thought their fearless leader was being a bit too fearless, Aragorn had no hope of escaping the devious fingers.

Legolas wiggled his fingers in the air and stepped forward. Aragorn actually giggled, waving the pillow in front of him.

" _Vá_!" He shouted again. Legolas cocked his head to the side. 

"Perhaps I will stop... in a while." He pounced forward, enveloping Aragorn in his arms. Aragorn smacked him on the back with the pillow, squawking indignantly as he was lifted and thrown over the elf's shoulder. Legolas wrapped one arm around the King's calves and used the other to scribble across the backs of his knees. 

"Stop it!" Aragorn yanked Legolas's hair in an attempt to be put down, however it only seemed to enthuse the elf. 

"Oh, you're in for it now little one!" Aragorn was promptly thrown on the bed, quickly followed by Legolas climbing on top of him and digging his hands into Aragorn's ribs. "I don't think I'll ever let you go. Not ever. You're my little  _heru_ , and I'm gonna do whatever I want with you."

As Aragorn was quickly lost in his own laughter, he very quickly regretted telling the guards not to intervene. And everything thereafter. 

**Translations;**

**Heru - Lord**

**Ani Lerya - Release me**

**Vá - Don't**

**Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova - Go french kiss an orc**

**Á tulë sinomë - come here**


End file.
